


That Which Rises

by doylesmom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is Hermes, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Viktor with a K, Yuuri dies but not really, and done with Viktor's bullshit, but not really, very very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom
Summary: "You fool," Hermes gasps. "Would you so readily give away your birthright? That which your brothers and sisters and you yourself even fought unendingly to claim? You have a responsibility! And you would turn away from it? For what, oh brother, for what?"Viktor found that he had no answer.A Victuuri Hades & Persephone AU, with a twist





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 6 of Peonies and Pansies is coming, I promise!
> 
> In the meantime, have this.

**i**

It is his arrogance that is his ultimate undoing. He who has ruled for eons must eventually be overthrown. It is the way of the world, the Fates croon in his ears. It is no wonder this has happened, they sing, their voices echoing mockingly in his head. That which rises always falls, that which rises always falls, that which rises always falls.

 

Soon it is all he can hear, a sypmhony of depravity ringing through his head, echoing around and around until it becomes all he can hear and see and is.

 

That which rises always falls, that which rises always falls.

**ii**

The Oracle is no help, as is to be expected. It was his own fault, to be honest. He had been warned, but those warning had been left unheard, and now his consequences were coming full circle.

 

"Alas, sweet Hades," the Oracle crows, "Your time in the Heavens has come to an end."

 

"How may I regain my throne," he asks, throat parched, eyes straining.

 

The laughter that peals from the throat of the Oracle is a message of doom.

**iii**

The realization of his mortality is reeling. It had been days since his last meal, and when he collapses on the edge of the road, he wonders whi will come collect his soul- if he even has a soul. When his legs give out, he closes his eyes, ready to succumb to his fate.

**iv**

He does not awaken in his realm. This is his first surprise. Rather, he seems to be in a mortal dwelling. There is a fire burning before a small alter, which has been decorated properly with olives and wine and good cheese.

 

A sudden pang in his stomach reminds him of his new form's need for sustenance. He can no longer survive on sunlight and prayers. He reaches for the food, only to feel a sharp pain race through his body. He cries out, and once again falls into a dark embrace.

**v**

His savior's name is Yuuri.

 

Yuuri does not believe that he is Hades.

 

Yuuri calls him Viktor.

 

He finds himself beginning to like the name.

 

This is his second surprise.

**vi**

Viktor had always been a man of carnal pleasures. His constant dalliances were proof enough of his easily swayed heart, which flitted from lover to lover like butterfly in a spring meadow.

 

It is not long before he begins to have stirrings for Yuuri. The man has a certain aura about him, one of life and vitality, so very different from his own. Every smile, every curious tilt of the head, every soft word spoken was a calling beacon.

 

Yet Viktor could not find it in himself to sully something so beautiful.

 

So he restrained himself.

**vii**

Only when Hermes arrives, swathed in golden light and the smell of a strong breeze, does Yuuri accept that Viktor is the Lord of Death. Viktor feels panic seize his heart- his heart! what a strange thing- when Yuuri quickly excuses himself, face pale and eyes drawn wide.

 

"Hades," Hermes chides softly, his brilliant green eyes noticing too much, as always, "You must return. Your realm faces upheaval. Even as we speak, there are those who converge on your throne, determined to sit where only you have sat."

 

"Oh, brother!" Viktor cries, "Have you not heard? I am unable to enter my own domain, never mind reclaim my throne! Besides, I am content here. Let others worry about the realm of death- for I am a mortal man now."

 

"You fool," Hermes gasps. "Would you so readily give away your birthright? That which your brothers and sisters and you yourself even fought unendingly to claim? You have a responsibility! And you would turn away from it? For what, oh brother, for what?"

 

Viktor found that he had no answer.

**viii**

Yuuri was sick.

 

He could feel the slimy tendrils of rot eating away at his very being. Every day it became more difficult to rise from his sleep, the darkness clinging to him as though it would never let go.

 

Viktor didn't know.

 

Yuuri was glad.

**ix**

Yuuri was buried beneath a willow tree, and Viktor wept, curling in on himself, cursing every moment wasted. He laid beneath the tree for many days and as many nights, before Hermes found him.

 

"Oh what a fool I am," Viktor mourned, voice cracked and ugly, "How could I have not seen this?"

 

"Did you love him?" Hermes asked after a moment.

 

"More than I have ever loved anything."

 

"Come, then. It is time to reclaim your throne."

**x**

Viktor was no longer Viktor. He was a God.

 

He was Hades.

 

Yuuri watched with tremulous awe as Viktor- no, Hades- reclaimed his dominion and his throne. He was beautiful and deadly and powerful.

 

And yet when the battle ended, Hades turned to Yuuri, a reverent smile on his face.

 

"Yuuri," he crooned, "My Yuuri."

 

And when they kissed, all seemed good and right in the world.

**xi**

There was a willow tree in the throne room now. Persephone- as Yuuri had been dubbed upon receiving immortality- had an uncanny talent for plants.

 

Hades found it endearing.

**xii**

That which rises always falls, the Fates sang, but what emerges from the dust is what truly matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media for updates, memes, and horses
> 
> [tumblr](http://tzubakis.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tzubakis)


End file.
